I'm Not What You Think
by Ymir-chan
Summary: Discontinued for now. Later maybe. Kaoru. Raised by Hiko after her mother died, she goes in search of Kenshin to bring him back to Hiko, but she meets a side of him she could live her life never knowing. Can she do it? I have my doubts... R&R!
1. Meeting your Uncle

Disclaimer-I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. GOT IT SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Title-I'm not what you think  
  
Summary-She was trained by Hiko since she was 12 after her mother died. She replaced Kenshin after he left. She understands the pain that her uncle feels after loosing his so called son so she sets out searching for him to bring him back. But she meets someone so unlike the little boy in her uncle's stories. The kind hearted boy is a ruthless killer. She has to set him right. And bring him back to his home.  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own rurouni kenshin.  
  
I don't know if I've mentioned this before but like I said, I write a lot of stories in my journal, and today I just had to type it. So here it is. If you don't like it I will just keep it in my book and continue with my other story Past Person. So here is just a little taste of my new story, "I'm not what you think"  
  
"Shousho, I would like to go help those in the revolution. You said that we should use our swords to protect others, well there are many dieing and suffering and I need to help." Chibi Kenshin said strongly to his master. He was small for a 14 year old, but more dangerous than a full grown samurai. This, Kenshin Himura, was very smart, strong, and never listened to anyone when he knew and believed what was right. And right now, he knew his strength would be the right thing to help the war for the future of many in Japan.  
  
"Ha, you, baka deshie, go fight in a war? Have you ever killed or taken any life purposely? And no, that bandit doesn't count and besides you sulked about it for two months. How would kill hundreds of men benefit your soul and conscience? I think you should just drop it. This conversation is boring. Go get me some sake and then go get some sleep."  
  
Kenshin did as he was told but lay awake thinking of how he was going to get through the obstacle of blood and innocence.  
  
Back to the part about him being smart. Well, he was. He had his dilemma figured out. That was what he was smart for, fast at conclusions and answers. The one problem is that he never figured his self in his results. He was going to give up on his humanity and self being to shield his soul from his sins he was willing to commit. He was going to lose everything he was to protect those who were weak. Kill himself to save others.  
  
At age 14, Kenshin Himura left to fight in the revolution for the Meji Government. He became the Hitokiri Battousai, a heartless assassin that is feared by all. Living up in his mountain all alone, Hiko heard the rumors and saddened by his baka deshie's choices.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It was a quiet day and Hiko was resting on a log while watching a clay pot harden in the fire. He was in a half sleep with a cup of sake in his hand when he heard someone approaching. It sounded like an adult and a smaller child. He decided to wait till they said something first.  
  
"Brother, may I ask a favor of you?" Hiko turned around to face a middle aged woman with a little girl about 12. Yes, he knew this woman but it had been years since he'd seen her. This was his younger sister and second master of the Hiten Mitsurigi Ryuu. Mitsako Shikijo.  
  
"Woman, why do you ask a favor of me when you would not speak a word to me or listen to me in the past?" Mitsako looked on to her brother sadly, the little girl clutching her kimono skirt. "Hiko, I would understand that you would be angry by my actions in the past. But I should have listened to you then. I have paid for my idiocy and now I come to you. Please, brother, help me in my last request." "Depending on the request. But first, tell me why you now decide to come to me."  
  
When Mitsako's training was complete, she met a man. He asked for her hand and she accepted. Hiko did not like this and tried to talk his younger sister out of it. Mitsako would not here of it. They married and move to Tokyo so not to be bothered by him. That was 14 years ago, a couple months before he met Kenshin. Now the woman shows up again, telling Hiko that the marriage was devastating. Her husband abused her and treated her like a slave. After two years of trying and beatings she finally had a baby, but a girl. Her husband did not want a girl. Since Mitsako damaged her insides while giving birth, she could not have another baby. Her husband kept the baby and raised her no more than a slave. Both girls were constantly beaten. On day, he went drinking and was jumped by some thugs and killed. That was when Mitsako decided to leave. She went directly to her brother.  
  
"Told you he was not right for you. And yet you married him anyways. Now, what is this request that you ask?'  
  
"Hiko, I will not live long. I have a disease, I have something new, I don't know what it is but I am weakening and I want you to take care of my daughter, Kaoru." "What will you do while I care for the girl?" "You mean you'll do it?" "I never said I would but I would like to know what you plan to do while she is here." "I will wander; I want to see Japan like I always dreamed to before that man. I will die peaceful. Hiko, will you train her as well, she knows all the techniques but the succession but she isn't fast enough and cant perform them properly yet." Hiko stayed silent for awhile then turned back to his pots. Mitsako was about to turn back toward the road when Hiko spoke up again.  
  
"My only question is what can she not do. I hope she can walk a long distance. I will want her to fetch me some sake here in a while, and can she cook well."  
  
Mitsako smiled at her brother. "She is plenty strong for fetching but I'm afraid she isn't that well of a cook. If it's alright with you, I would like to stay till she is asleep." "Stay if you wish, but you will cook me dinner, since my baka deshi left, I haven't had the best of meals." "So you have had a student while I've been gone. Why is he not here?" "He went to fight in the war. If I'm right, he is known as Battousai."  
  
"I see. Well, I'll have Kao-chan fetch you sake while I prepare dinner. I will leave you now." Hiko turned to Kaoru, she had a sad look to her but he could tell she was strong. You could tell by looking at her crystal blue eyes she was a warrior. She was defiant and innocent all in one. "So, have you ever defeated your mother in a match?" "No, she says I am close to perfection but I have limited amount of training due to my chores." "Well, then we will start training tomorrow baka deshi. How old are you?" "I am 12; I will be 13 in two months on the sixth." "Well then baka deshi, here are some coins, go by me the larges jug of sake down at the store at the far corner of the third street. Tell them I sent you and they will give you my brand." With that he gave her the money and turned back to his pots. If you looked at the man, he would look bored but underneath, he was more than happy. He had finally seen his sister, got a cook for a day, a new pupil and a new adopted child. Yes, he already loved that girl Kaoru. He will raise her like his own. He will love this girl, and wait for his son to return. 


	2. Convincing your master

Disclaimer-I don't own it I don't own it I don't own it I don't own it. Just remember this chant while you read this story. You get the picture.  
  
I'm not what you think  
  
Hey this is my second chapter. This is also my second story. Please read my first called Past Person. I love it when I get reviews so please do review. It is really a motivation. Well on with the story!^_^  
  
A year was all she needed to catch up to her year level of training. For a year, she had been living with her uncle, getting his sake and learning to cook farley edible food. For a year, she had been training hard, getting water and doing more for her uncle than she had ever done for her father. For a year, she had heard stories of Hiko's last student, Kenshin Himura, of how some bandits killed all the slaves he was traveling with and how he buried them all. She admired this, Kenshin. She remembered all his embarrassing moments and all his accomplishments. She also noticed how her uncle's face lit up at the mention of his name. She knew he missed him. He said he was like a son to him. To her, he was like a dream. She wanted to know him. When she finished her training, she would like to find him and bring him home.  
  
"Baka deshi, get me some sake and go do your morning katas. I want 1000. And when you're done with that, go fishing and don't come back until you have five of the largest fish and bring five buckets of water to refill the furo. Then, you must get my bath ready after you cook my fish. What are you waiting for? Get done with your chores, then we'll start our training." Kaoru gave a faint smile at her uncle. By the time she gets all her chores done, she will be shot on energy. She is stronger than she was a year ago. Now she has enough energy after her chores to last a good twenty minutes fighting Hiko till she exhausts out.  
  
That night during dinner, Kaoru decided to ask about Kenshin again. "Uncle Hiko, Do you think it's possible that Kenshin is still alive? I mean, it's only been a year, he could have survived." Hiko stopped eating. They had had these conversation lots of times. "Kaoru, he is my apprentice, do you think he would be that weak? No, and anyways, he isn't fighting in the battles, he has become an assassin, the battousai. Lets not dwell on this subject, now eat." "Uncle Hiko, I want to go find him. I promise I will be back, and I will make up for everything I've missed. Please, let me go. Uncle Hiko?" Hiko stood up and walked to his room. Without looking at her, he responded. "Go to sleep. I will think about it in the morning. Ill have your answer when you awake." He went to his room and Kaoru took her spot in the corner. 'In the morning, I will have my answer, and I will go get my brother.'  
  
Long and hard, all night long he had been thinking. Yes, he wanted Kenshin to return to him, but he didn't want to loose his niece also. He knew she could take care of herself but she might decide to stay with him if he decides not to return. Who knew what his baka deshi would do. If she promised to come back, safe, then he will agree.  
  
Morning came and Kaoru was up early and had Hiko's favorite breakfast already made. She waited patiently for him to wake to hear his consideration. He emerged from his room shortly. They ate breakfast silently then he went to take a bath. He came back and told Kaoru to take one as well. She did as she was told and went to the furo. She was dressed and dry a few minutes later, and met Hiko out in front. Hiko motioned to her sword by the log and she took it in her hands. Hiko charged.  
  
She had all her strength, so this fight was more even matched. 'What is this fight for? Why this early? Is it a test?' A test, if so, she would win. She used all her moves and speed to maneuver around him, but he was faster. Everything she did, he was able to deflect. Every once in a while, he would throw cheap shots in, and catch her off guard. But she would come back stronger, forcing him back if only for a second. This battle went on longer than all the rest. She was determined to win. She would not quit. She was ladled with sweat, while Hiko had a slight shine to his face. She kept going though, hitting him with everything she had. Spinning, Dipping, slicing, and diving. She did it all. She was about to use a fake left when Hiko turned his sword suddenly toward her downward. She caught the blow with her blade but the impact made her loose her balance. She hit the ground hard and lost consciousness.  
  
When she woke up, she found she was in Hiko's room by herself. She was never allowed in his room. She got up and went to the middle room. She found a travel bag and Hiko sitting there, calmly sipping his sake. "Go get as many jugs of sake that you think will last me until you return from your journey." Kaoru smiled and nodded and headed to the village. 'Finally, I will meet you, Kenshin Himura.  
  
------The End______  
  
There is my second chap. Please read my first story though. O and if you have, I wont update Past Person for a while. I kinda lost motivation for this story. It's a writer's block for one thing and an inspiration for another. Ha ha confusing. Huh! Well, its past 1 and I want to go to sleep. If you can't believe it, I wrote both these chapters in about an hour in the same day. I only stopped to edit and eat I promise. I think this is an accomplishment don't you? Well good by and wait for my next story. I'm going to sleep. Finally! 


	3. Hello, Oniwabanshu

Hello every body! I really like the reviews I got, even though they were so few. _ O well, I don't care, I loved them. They gave me the inspiration for this chap. Just to let you know, she won't meet Kenshin till next chapter. Well, READ ON!  
  
I'm not what you think  
  
On the road we go!  
  
She went through her bag once again. 'One gi, two hakamas, rice cakes and dried meats for the road.' She went back to the living area to get another gi when she saw Hiko sitting, silently sipping sake. He looked up at her, and motioned to a pallet to his side. She took her seat and waited for him to speak. She didn't wait too long.  
  
"That little fight we had was a test, to see if you have anything on him." He took another sip then continued. "When he left, he was able to fight for about twenty minutes until he tired. You lasted about half an hour. You are more advanced in your techniques than he was, but he has had a few years to practice on his own. Know this, he is the Battousai, he will stop at nothing to defeat you, so he can protect all of Japan. He has a big head that way. He thinks he can protect everyone, but he cant. While you are with him, I want you to make him see what he is doing is ridiculous. I will wait for your return, when you come back, we will resume our training. You better not get rusty."  
  
"Shishou, will he believe me or even listen to me when I confront him? What if he does not believe what I say?" Hiko gave a grunt, then finished his cup and poured another. "He is dense that is true, but not to many people would be stupid enough to take the title of apprentice of one of my students. Now, go, you should find him in Kyoto, in an inn, with a group called the Ishin Shishi." Hiko turned back around and took another sip of his sake. Kaoru stood up and gave her uncle a light hug and kiss on his cheek. She turned to the door and stepped out. Hiko gave a small smile and finished another cup.  
  
Kaoru walked out the door and took a look at her surroundings. 'This will be the last time I see this place, for a long, long time. I will miss this place. If I'm lucky, maybe Uncle will not change. I hope not.' She smiled at that, of course her uncle wouldn't change, he's Hiko Sejirou! She started towards the forest. She had to travel through it to get to Kyoto. At most, it was a day's trip, than another to find information of where the inn was located. 'Food, check. Clothes, check. Determination, check.' She was on her way.  
  
Six hours in the forest alone was getting tiring. She was bored out of her mind and was so very tired of the same scenery every where she looked. She came up to a waterfall and decided to rest there. She pulled out some rice cakes and ate three. Laying her bag down, she used it as a pillow and fell to sleep.  
  
She woke up to a sound. Probably a bird, but decided to get up anyways. She stood up and dusted herself off. She walked over to the lake and drank from a stream leading off from it. Again, she heard a sound. She strained her senses but couldn't find anything. Standing up, she picked up her bag and started her travels. Shortly after she started, she heard a noise in the woods, and she went to investigate. Kaoru walked for about ten minutes till she came across two small girls, sitting on a rock. By them, was a small old man and a young boy about ten.  
  
"Hello there, what has brought you here this far into the forest?" This was the old man. He had a smile on his face and looked very tired. Kaoru walked up to him and bowed. "I am just a passer by. May I ask why you and three small kids are out in the forest?" "Kids, who you calling a kid? I am going to be the greatest samurai of all time." Kaoru gave a small smile at that. "OK, kid, may I ask where you four are going?" We are going to Kyoto, we have friends there and we kind of got lost." "Well, I'm going to Kyoto as well; maybe I can escort you there?" Kaoru gave her best smile, hiding her sword at her side. "Yeah, right, like we need an ugly girl like you to help us. Just give us directions, I will protect my family." Her smile fell. "Ugly, why you little, your lucky I don't pick on little kids." "Little, I'm not little you ugly!" The old man stepped up. "I would be pleased if you helped us. Please excuse Yahiko, he is a little tired. Will you help us, I see you have a sword?" Kaoru tried to hide her sword but he had already seen it. She gave another smile and nodded. "Of course! We should be there by night fall." One of the little girls walked over to her and put her arms up to be carried. She did so and lifted her up. "What's your name?" "Suzume, you?" "My name is Kaoru. How about the other girl." She is my sister Ayame." Kaoru just smiled and started in the direction she was headed.  
  
It wasn't long till the little girls were asleep. Dr. Gensia held a sleeping Ayame and Kaoru held Suzume. It was getting close to dark and she wanted to leave the forest before bandits could find them. Mission failed. No sooner did they start to reach the edge of the forest, three large men stepped in front of them. The larger of them smiled at Kaoru.  
  
"Hey there fellow travelers, we have been on the road for days and we don't have enough money for food and shelter at one of the city's inns. Do you think you could lend us all your positions and women?" They all smiled at the last. Kaoru frowned and put on her best puppy dog face. "If we give you every thing, then what will we have?" Again, smiles. Suzume had already woken up at the men's entrance and was clinging to Kaoru desperately. She gently pried her form from her gi and gave her to Dr. Gensia who looked really worried. "Well, the old man will have his three children and you will have three men to look after you and love you." "I think not. Why don't you three leave with your pride or face your actions." Kaoru pulled her sword out of its sheath slowly to make her point. They just smiled more.  
  
"The little chicky thinks she can take us on. Well, let's teach them a lesson. Kill them all, and then take everything." The three men charged, but were soon on the ground, crying in pain. The four onlookers looked around for the attacker. They found Kaoru, on the other side of the path, opposite of where she was a second ago. Yahiko looked at her in admiration. She had used the blunt side of her katana to strike the men.  
  
"Man, ugly sure can fight. I didn't even see her move!" "Watch it Yahiko-chan." "Don't call me chan!" Kaoru smiled and walked over to Dr. Gensia and took Suzume back. He smiled and motioned for her to lead the way. She did so.  
  
They reached the town in no time. People stayed a distance away because of Kaoru's sword. Yahiko was now leading the way and talking at the same time. It was dark now so Kaoru decided to stay with Dr. Gensia's friends he mentioned before. They ran an inn. Yahiko was going on and on about a genki girl and an ice man. He said to watch out for them, and to not get on there nerves, they could fight just as well as ninjas. That intrigued her. She was wondering if maybe they were involved in the war.  
  
They reached a large building called the Aoyia and entered. Immediately they were welcomed by a small girl with a long black braid and two other women. She was introduced and was told dinner was served in ten. One of the women led her to her room where she would be sleeping. Then the smaller girl bounded in.  
  
"Hey, my name is Misao; would you like me to show you around until dinner?" She nodded and followed the bouncing girl out. They headed to the back of the building were a small clearing was set up with targets and fake dummies.  
  
"I guess Yahiko was right when he said you were all ninjas. Have you trained for long?"  
  
"Yeah, we are called the Oniwaban-shu; my Aoshi-sama is the strong and honorable leader."  
  
"Aoshi, when will I see him?"  
  
"We can go see him right now, come on!"  
  
Misao grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her back into the Aoyia, up to the third floor, and the furthest room at the back. She knocked twice. "Aoshi-sama, the traveler that arrived with Dr. Gensia would like to see you." Kaoru didn't hear anything, but Misao slid the door open and motioned Kaoru inside. It was dimly lit by a few candles and some incense was lit. In the middle of the smoke and candle sticks was a large man sitting cross legged, meditating. He looked up and motioned to a seat in front of him.  
  
Kaoru sat down on the offered pad and looked at him expectantly. She saw his ice blue eyes and involuntarily shivered. She was about to speak when he spoke first.  
  
"Yes?" Short and to the point, first thing she noticed of him. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru. *(Kaoru kept her father's last name, but not her mother.)* I came here with your friends and they mentioned that you were the Oniwaban-shu; I have heard rumors of your tracking skills. May I ask of your assistance in finding something?" Aoshi closed his eyes and started meditating again. He stood up and walked to a small shelf and pulled out a box. He traveled back to his seat and sat back down. He opened his eyes and focused on her.  
  
"A sword, are you any good at it?" She nodded. "I am not yet master but I can't be beaten easily." Aoshi stood and motioned for her to follow. He headed to his back porch and slid open the shoji to a show a large dojo. Walking to the middle of the floor, he opened the box and pulled out two kudachis.*I can't spell that, help*  
  
"I will see your strength, then I will see about the information you want." With that said, he charged, disappearing before he reached her. Kaoru calmly reached for her hilt. "I will fight, but I will not touch you with my blade." She unsheathed her katana and got into a defensive stance. She quickly swung her blade to the right, blocking a surprise attack from Aoshi, who disappeared again. She jumped to the side, then up to move from a double dive. She turned around to face him, when he shot back at her, swinging his blades, over and again, trying to break her defense. But she blocked everyone easily. Jumping back, she grabbed a firmer grip on the hilt and ran up to Aoshi. Taken by surprise by her speed, he failed to block a strike to his chest.  
  
Aoshi rose from the ground clutching his chest. His blades were thrown to the opposite end of the dojo. He looked up to see Kaoru smiling and holding a hand out for him to take. He took the offered hand and stood, checking his chest for a wound but found only a bruise.  
  
"You hit me with the blunt side, why did you hide your strength?"  
  
Kaoru slid her katana back into the sheath. She smiled and turned around. "How will I get my information if you are dead? Any ways, you would not have killed me, why would I kill you? I just wanted to see your strength, as you wanted to see mine. Now, let's negotiate."  
  
~~~~  
  
Kaoru was in the back training field playing with Suzume and Ayame. Misao was sharpening her Kunai. Aoshi had left to gather info on the Battousai and the whereabouts of the in he stayed in. Misao had made a fuss over the bruise visible beneath his shirt but the man brushed it off as nothing.  
  
She was wondering if maybe she should take an effort to think of an acceptable approach to the Ishin Shishi. Once she found the position, she would join. As what, she hadn't decided. She was not the smartest when it came to plan making. She would ask Aoshi when he returned.  
  
He returned late that night. Kaoru waited till he called her to his library. When he did, she waited till he spoke. And, he did.  
  
"We have found the inn of the Ishin Shishi, not much on the Battousai except that he is the top nightly assassin. Why do you want this information?"  
  
Kaoru thought about telling him about the truth, but decided against it. After careful thought, she decided to tell him half truth. "The Battousai is my brother. I was born after him and he's never met me. Our father is dying, he would like to see him before he passes."  
  
Aoshi nodded. He pulled some papers out of his coat and got up to leave. He turned around to say one more thing. "You should find the inn by those directions there. It would be best if you join them as an assassin, it would get you a lot closer to your, brother. Do not mention the Oniwaban to them. They would think you a spy. And go as a man. They might not let you join as a woman. Leave whenever you please." With that he turned again and exited. Kaoru tucked the papers in her arm sleeve and left to her room as well.  
  
'Soon, I will see you, my brother.'  
  
So, how do you like it? I've been in a killing mood and I have had the worst of writers block. Also, I've had like three parties over the last month or I've not been home so I couldn't update.  
  
Just so you all know, I do have a life, this story stuff is something to ease the mind. Something to do when I have nothing to do. Which is not often. I always have homework or chores to do. I have been running on only a few hours of sleep as well so I'm dead tired, so I will go to sleep. I will chat to you all later. Oh, and I don't feel like doing the reviews today since it took me so long just to get this chap finished. But I will next time, I promise.  
  
Love, Ymir-chan...bye 


	4. I finally meet you, why?

Hey it's been a while, well, a month or more. But let me apologize by getting this out.  
  
First thing first. I have a new story called "I know now what love is" and I really love it. It's my version of what a vampire is. Kaoru is the undead and Kenshin is the reincarnation of her past lover, he goes by the name battousai. So read and tell me what you think  
  
I know, I am using this story as and advertiser. Don't bug me, as soon as I get the DISCLAIMER thing out, the fourth chappy will begin.  
  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own this story, just the cast and names, money, boys, plushes, and mangas, and other movies..Ok other way around... I own only the plot and or story line. Nothing else! Ok..YOU HAPPY. cus I sure and hell aint! *AHEM* ok, I'm better.  
  
I'm not what you think Chapter 4 I finally meet you, why?  
  
The directions were easy to follow. With her wrappings tightly in place and gi and hakama properly in place, she walked into the inn. Instantly she was jumped by two men and two blades to her neck. Putting her hands up, she let the men lead her to the back of the inn where the man in charged resided.  
  
Once there, a slightly tall man with black hair greeted her. "Hello, my name is Katsura, welcome. I'm sorry for the rude greeting, but it is a precaution. May I ask your business here?"  
  
The men allowed her a seat. When comfortable, she put on her practiced mask. "My name is Kao, I would like to join the Ishin Shishi. My family and friends were killed by the Shinsingumi and I want to avenge them. I am very strong with a sword and would like the job of an assassin, if that is, with your permission." She bowed her head, praying he would allow her to.  
  
Katsura turned his head to an adviser at his side and whispered something to him. He then said something back and stood up to leave. Back to his guest, he then proceeded.  
  
"We usually test our men to see there worth and positions but the man that usually does this is out. We request that you come back tomorrow same time. Unless you would rather wait another hour till our top assassin comes back from his mission?"  
  
"Who might that be?" Inquiring was useless, she knew who it was.  
  
"Battousai."  
  
"That is fine. I will wait." She bowed and stood to leave, then turned around, smiling sheepishly. "I just remembered, I have no money and no place to stay, gomen."  
  
"We provide rooms and food for our members. The men guarding the door will guide you to a spare."  
  
Nodding, she left. The two men that brought her to Katsura led her to a room. She went to the nearest corner of the room to sit and wait.  
  
***  
  
The kills were always easy. After disposing of the guards, the main man was simple. Flicking his katana of blood, he resheathed it and proceeded back to the inn for rest.  
  
Upon returning, he was ordered to Katsura's office. He did so and took a seat on the offered mat. Katsura got right to the point.  
  
"Himura, we might have a new assassin. He is shorter, skinnier, and more feminim then you." Smiling lightly he waved a hand in dismissal of his anger. "Now, don't take it personal, but, if he put on a kimono, makeup, and breasts, he would probably pass as a geisha." He laughs a bit. " Well, the man that tests the new recruits is gone now so I gave him the choice of waiting till tomorrow, or fighting you. Now, go to the dojo and prepare, I will send for him."  
  
"Yes Katsura-san." He bowed, stood, and left. This isn't the first time he tested new recruits, but he always ends up brutally beating them. If this guy is smaller then he, then he was going to have to take it very slow.  
  
The forest was beautiful. Sun was shinning, birds singing, and just her, Hiko, and Kenshin were sitting on that old log by the stove, sipping sake, and watching the pots harden. Every thing was perfect. That is, till a soft raping sound pulled her from the middle of her dream and landed her in a small empty room.  
  
She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. Standing, she went to the shoji and opened it. The guard from before stood there.  
  
"Your opponent is here. Get your sword and follow me."  
  
Retrieving her katana, she followed the man to the dojo where many men were lined up against the walls, waiting for the fight. Walking to the middle of the room, she saw a man, with wild red hair, and a slanting scar on his left cheek. His eyes were a fierce amber color that bore into her very being. Unnerving, yes, but putting up her shielded mask, she ignored it.  
  
He walked up to her, bowed, and walked back. Nodding, she too bowed and readied her battou-jutsou. He mimicked her stance. Katsura walked to the middle of the sideline and raised his hand. "Now, Kao-san, are you sure you want to continue? This is the Battousai, and rules are, you can beat each other for five minutes or till the other is unconscious."  
  
"I understand the rules. I am not afraid of this man."  
  
Battousai scoffed. 'Stuck up fool. He doesn't understand. Why me?'  
  
"Since you realize what you are doing, then I will permit you to begin. Ready?" Katsura dropped his hand. "Begin!"  
  
Instantly, battousai was gone, leaving Kao still in her battou-jutsou stance looking where he once stood. Turning her body sharply, she caught the blunt end of a katana aimed right for her neck, which would have left her unconscious. Gasps were heard but were ignored and it was Kao who disappeared this time and Battousai in his stance.  
  
He was not prepared for the man to block his attack, but looks don't mean someone is not good. Readying for him to strike, he crouched low. He did not see the man even strike as the next thing he knew, he was staggering, trying to keep his balance from the onslaught of hits to his abdomen and torso erupted.  
  
The man was fast, faster than him. He couldn't right himself in time to catch all of the next attack.  
  
Kaoru was sure this was Kenshin. But, he must be way out of practice according to her accords. Charging once again, the two met face on, blades fighting for dominance over the other's. Gripping her sheath, she pulled back, letting battousai take a step forward to keep balance. Taking her katana out of the fight, she went to slash at his side, when he went to block, she intervened with her sheath and continued with her motion.  
  
Letting the blunt side hit him, he fell to the ground, coughing blood onto the shinny wood floor. Grabbing a cloth from her sleeve, she announced the end of the fight and bent down to help battousai.  
  
Gratefully, he took the offered rag, putting it to his mouth to catch any more blood. Standing, he turned to Katsura.  
  
"I do believe he beat me." Turning, he left to his room.  
  
*** ***  
  
Everyone was sure surprised, but she knew that he didn't try his best. She was given a different room this time and money to by new clothes of the right color.  
  
She didn't like the idea of going undercover as a man though. Kaoru wanted to be recognized as who she is.  
  
She proceeded to Katsura's office, to ask if there are rules against women.  
  
Once there, she stated her question.  
  
"We do not allow women to fight. Why, do you ask?"  
  
'To good to be good.' "I do have a sister left. We trained together and I was wondering if maybe you would let her join. But, that's ok. It's better if she stays home anyways. Thank you Katsura-san."  
  
Kaoru went back to her room, changed into a sleeping yukata, and went to sleep in the corner in a ball.  
  
*****  
  
She slept in that morning so missing breakfast, decided to check out the complex. The halls were not empty of men, but was unusually quiet. Talking further down the halls would soften to whispering, and then decrease to just nothing.  
  
Having enough, she went to the nearest man and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around rather quickly.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't know my way around this place and I would not mind if I had an escort. Would you help me?" Putting on her sweetest smile and voice, the man slowly nodded and stiffly started walking.  
  
He showed her the whole campus. It took him a while, but he started loosening up. She found his name was Aonami. He was just about a few years older than her, being only 14.  
  
"Aonami, where are the hot springs?"  
  
"They're about ten minutes east of here. But no one ever goes there this time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is the time battousai usually goes. He isn't the best to be around."  
  
"Oh, nonsense, show me were it is, I really got to bathe."  
  
~~~~~~*  
  
Aonami decided to leave her at the springs instead of joining her. Wrapping the towel completely around her, she entered the men's side of the spring. Looking around the rocks and plants, she spotted the red head.  
  
Wadding toward him, she sat across from him. "Why did you let me win?"  
  
When he looked up, he was surprised to see nothing but a mere boy, younger than him and he was the youngest in all the Ishin Shishi.  
  
"I didn't let you win. I just didn't try."  
  
"I know for a fact that you saw and knew that I would use my sheath as an intervene. Did your master teach you to predict your opponent, or were you to busy trying to convince him to go to war to even listen."  
  
"I would advise you not to talk about my master. Any ways, yes, I knew what you would do. But tell me, what's the point of winning when my job was only to test your abilities."  
  
"What do you plan to do when the war is over?"  
  
"Wonder. Nothing else do you need concern yourself with."  
  
"Will you not return to your master?"  
  
A blade was put to her neck, a slip of blood rolling down her throat. She didn't move, she knew he would do that. "I told you to not talk about my master. What I do after the war is none of your business. Now, please shut up."  
  
He pulled the blade away and sat back down. Kaoru stood up, careful to make sure her figure didn't show to much. Kenshin noticed but didn't dwell on it. She walked to the end of the spring.  
  
"I am here on Hiko's accounts. Please don't tell me not to mention my own father. It's my job to bring you home. Remember this, my name is Kaoru."  
  
With that said she jumped over the divider block and ran off.  
  
"Wait! What about Hiko? Come back, I need answers!"  
  
Listening, he could here her call out to come to her room at midnight. Settling back into the water, he started to think. 'Does my Shishou really want me back? He told me never to return. But why did he call Hiko her father, he said he had no family except for a sister who married someone he didn't like. And even then, he only has a niece. So, who was that?  
  
Wait, when he stood, the towel clung to his body pretty good. That was no man, that was a woman.  
  
*** ***  
  
HI, well, let me just tell you that this is my largest chapter in this story. Well, thank you, thank you, I did it for my fans.  
  
Like I have any but that is just me.  
  
HEY. Guess what? My new math teacher used to live in Japan and he has volunteered to teach me Japanese. Katakana and this other one I can't remember right now. But any ways, I love it so much.  
  
Next chappy, midnight talk. Kaoru tells her story to Kenshin, and she has her first job that Kenshin has to save her from. Can't wait? Sorry.  
  
Love, like, and forgive,  
  
Ymir-chan. _ 


	5. First talk, first mission

> Yeah, well, I've been really busy with stuff. I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. But I'll make it up by putting up an extra long chapter. Its really long too Well, here you go!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't feel like saying something smart. I don't own the original story, Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
I'm not what you think- First talk, first mission.  
  
Kenshin sat in the spring till he realized how pruney he was getting. He left the springs and traveled down a hidden path. Walking half a mile, he came to a meadow, spotted with a rainbow of flowers. In the middle of the field, there was a large, shinny, black boulder, shaped expertly to round so you can sit molded into it like a chair.  
  
The sun raced across the field, the cloud's shadows making a parallel light show of light and dark rows racing across the grounds. Kenshin walked over to the rock, and sat in the grove, facing a small crystal placid pond.  
  
He just sat there, reminiscing about his past with his surrogate father. How he missed that, stubborn, ignorant man. He needed to leave though, needed to protect, to use the Hiten Mitsurigi Ryuu name to save lives.  
  
Kenshin also thought about some of the serious talks he had had with Hiko. Like, how his sister ran off with the first man that asked for her, then never kept in touch. He had mentioned he had a niece, but wasn't too sure if that was true. Like he said, she never kept in touch, it was a rumor from a wonderer passing by.  
If he was correct, then she would only be a year or so younger than him.  
  
'That boy, he was not a boy. What happened while I have been gone?'  
  
Aonami was waiting for Kaoru to return. He couldn't stop asking questions about what went on in the hot springs because she arrived at the inn clad in only her towel.  
  
"I just got on his nerves. Nothing really happened and it was the usual threatening leave me alone crap."  
  
"He threatened you? Did he put a blade to you or just words?"  
  
Kaoru cut him short and told him not to ask too many questions. She said she needed cloths and she didn't know were to go. Anyways, it was always Hiko who bought her cloths so she didn't know what size she was.  
  
At the market, Kaoru and Aonami walked for about an hour till they found a cloths booth that sold cloths that were Kaoru's size. She was extremely small and nothing seemed to fit. She settled for an extra small man's gi and a petite looking hakama. All the cloths were Ishin uniform. Blue shirts and off-white hakama. 'Beautiful sense of style' Kaoru hated the colors.  
  
"Kao, you are very small, about the size of a malnourished boy."  
  
"I'm only fourteen and you guys expect me to wear men's clothing."  
  
Aonami turned a surprised look to Kaoru. "Fourteen? I thought you were at least sixteen or fifteen, your four years younger than I am, and even younger than Battousai. You're now the youngest member of the Ishin Shishi.  
  
Aonami was laughing. He was making fun of her, about something that she was very sensitive about, her height. It was an ok size to be as a woman, but not a man. Her anger grew and she pulled her sheathed katana out of her belt and hit the young man in the back of the head.  
  
Gingerly, Kaoru stepped over the prone body of Aonami towards a booth selling Kimono's.  
  
Aonami stood and followed Kaoru, who was staring in awe at a beautiful Kimono with silk border and flowing sleeves. It was a light purple with green flowers flowing from one side of the material and ending at the opposite side ending at the sleeve. The obi was a light green and so was the silk border of the whole outfit.  
  
"Aonami, do I have enough money to bye this kimono?"  
  
He looked at the price and blanched. "Only if you don't mind buying anything else until next pay check."  
  
Kaoru pulled out her purse and emptied it on the table to purchase it. Only a few coins remained as the woman handed her the wrapped parcel.  
  
"What do you need a kimono for?" Kaoru stopped and thought. 'What had I told Katsura? Oh I remember.'  
  
"My sister, she loves to wear a kimono ever so often." It was getting dark and the two turned and headed back toward the inn. The two departed and Kaoru left for her room where she locked the door and then unwrapped her new kimono.  
  
She quickly dressed and looked at herself in the mirror she had found in the closet. Not since living with her father had she worn a kimono, and then it was only to try and interest one of her father's friends. When they showed no interest, her father put her in rags and sold all her kimonos. This is her firs time ever wearing a kimono as elaborate as this though. As she examined herself in the mirror, she realized for the first time how feminine she really was. If she cleaned up just a bit, she would be most beautiful. She did have her mother's looks, but her father's blue eyes.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Kaoru realized that she had been standing, looking at herself in the mirror for over an hour. Quickly she undressed and put on her new Ishin Shishi uniform. Opening the door, one of the guards stood there with two letters, a white one and a black one.  
  
"Read the white one first, then the black." Then the man left for the room over and slipped another black envelope under the door.  
  
She went back into her room and sat by candle light to read the white letter.  
  
_Kao-san  
  
I wasn't able to fully inform you exactly how our organization works. It is quite simple. You are given a black envelope whenever you have a mission to complete. These envelopes are given to you in the morning usually but sometimes later like this one and all the others. They will first have the name of the victim, then the time and place to find them and dispose of. They are usually Togogawa informants or politicians that threaten us Meji revolutionists. If you are to want to quit your position, you will need to see me personally with a good excuse, other wise you are with us until you are killed or the war is over. This is not a threat, we just can't chance that someone will be captured and information told. I wish you the best of luck. With your help, our dream of a better life is closer.  
  
Katsura  
_  
Kaoru folded the letter up and picked up the black one. Once she opened it, she would read the name of the person she was to kill. Hesitantly, she opened it and pulled a folded white letter out. Opening it, she saw it was only a few lines. First, a name, then a time and place, and this one had...  
  
Honoria Jukiado  
Midnight  
Sakura Park passage way  
  
Kaoru looked over the paper, memorizing it. The kill was not till tomorrow. Aonami had said that she would not be given a kill tonight since this was her first night.  
  
There was a presence at the door and Kaoru told it to enter. Battousai opened the door and walked in, sitting down uninvited.  
  
He stared at her for a while, not saying anything. Then, "who are you to Hiko really?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, even though it made him even angrier. "He is my uncle."  
  
He knew it. This was a woman, an assassin, in the Ishin Shishi! A woman! 'No,' he thought, 'just a girl.  
  
"You are a girl. I should turn you in. I could get rid of you that easy."  
  
"But you wouldn't hear anything about Hiko."  
  
"I don't care. He said he never wanted to see me again."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Fine, I will leave. Your right, Hiko doesn't care about you. He doesn't talk about you with a longing and he didn't tell me to bring you home to him. He never talks about you, all your embarrassing moments and your accomplishments, he doesn't say a word." Kaoru's words were dripping with sarcasm. Every word she said so casually that it pissed Kenshin of, making him want to kill her right then.  
  
Her words also made him wonder. 'Does Hiko really want me back?'  
  
Kaoru could sense where his train of thought went. "Yes, he really wants you back." Then she remembered what her uncle said to her. 'He needs to know that he can't save and protect every one. He tries so hard that he puts the weight of the world is on his shoulders.' "Your sacrifice is futile. You can not save the world; you can't save everyone from pain." She put her hand on his shoulder, like trying to ease his pain, his burden.  
  
Kenshin looked at her with such hopelessness, that it reminded her of a lost child.  
  
"I know I can't save every one, but with my strength, I can help others save the world. That's why I give my all, and loose my self. I can't go back, no until I have accomplished."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Then I will stay until you are ready to return. Hiko will wait forever, I know." A smile slipped to her face as she looked away. "So, Kenshin, have you quit wetting the bed?" She looked over to see the boy's face redden. Then she thought. 'He's just a boy, having to grow up to quickly to save people he doesn't even know, but cares enough to ruin his innocence, his humanity.'  
  
"Hiko!"  
  
Kenshin was blushing madly while Kaoru was rolling over laughing, when Kenshin noticed a black envelope by her side. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Kao, you've never killed anyone have you?" He was serious and it made Kaoru stop laughing enough to look at what he was talking about.  
  
"My name is Kaoru, and no, but I wasn't aiming to stay long enough to do a mission. I just wanted to give you my message and then go to town and work while I kept watch on you."  
  
He put the paper down and turned solemnly to Kaoru. "You are stuck here. You can't get out. They will have many people searching for you and you will not be able to escape."  
  
"Relax. They think I'm a boy, and I'll leave as a girl. But I have decided to stay, to be closer to you."  
  
"I will go with you tomorrow. You will not like your job, and I don't think you'd be able to take it." He looked at the paper and also memorized it. "Good night Kaoru and I will see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good night Kenshin."  
  
As Kenshin left the room, he was thinking about Kaoru. 'She thinks it will be no problem, just like I thought. She is too innocent to be sullied by blood. I have to stop it. She doesn't know that Honoria is the young daughter of a politician that has great power. Killing that little girl will break her heart, and maybe more. I will go with her, and then talk to Katsura-san.'  
  
"No, Kenshin, I appreciate what your trying to do, but I will have to learn someday. I realize what I'm putting my self into but it's my decision."  
  
"If we win this war, no one will have to kill or die by a sword again. Take my advice, it's not worth it."  
  
"Even it we win, there will always be someone out there that will kill and not obey the law, there always has and will. This new government can only do so much, and that's why there has to be some people strong enough to fight those who decide to kill."  
  
They had been arguing for about an hour outside, and a small group of men were watching the debate with interest. It wasn't often that the young battousai talked to someone with out the threat of death. But here was the new boy talking to the famed killer like it was nothing, both arguing like little kids.  
  
Katsura also saw the two fighting. He listened carefully to what both boys had to say, and when they were both reaching for their swords, he stepped between them and asked them to his office.  
  
"Now, Himura, Kao-san, I have listened to each of your arguments, but I don't see the reason. Why were you two bickering like children?"  
  
"Kenshin doesn't want me to go on my mission because he's afraid I will not complete it because it's my first time killing some one."  
  
"Well, he won't do it! I know because I have been in that same position and I almost didn't complete it. If he does do it, he will sulk, and be a damaged boy and loose his skills."  
  
"I will not. I may not have killed before, but I am more than determined. I have prepared my self for any emotional breakage."  
  
Katsura put his hand to his chin in thought. Finally he looked at the two cruelly. "Why don't you two go together? Aonami gave me the expenses from your shopping spree and it seems you bought a kimono for your sister. You and Himura will go to the park as a couple. It's a small party in the park and small, rich families can go. You two will fit right in."  
  
The two blanched. "Wear a kimono?"  
  
"Even pretending to be married to HIM?"  
  
Katsura stood. "Glad you understand. I have a meeting now, and I will be waiting for the report of tonight."  
  
The two looked at each other and blushed. Then Kaoru smiled. "Ah, so I'm married to you know. I've been dreaming of this since I met you. The love of my life, Kenshin Himura." Kaoru said this dreamily and Kenshin put his hand around her waist.  
  
"I have loved you from the start. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I love you," Kenshin watched as her face grew red. "But I don't think it will work out. Kaoru Himura sounds very strange. Maybe you should change your name to suit mine better?"  
  
Quickly, Kaoru's embarrassment turned to anger. "I have a weird name? Hiko was out of his mind when he gave you the name Kenshin Himura. I actually like Shinta better, it suits you."  
  
Kenshin let go of her waist. "You know what my name was?"  
  
"Yah, Hiko said he could never forget your name. He said he could never forget anything about you. He said you were like a son to him." Kaoru's voice was soft, as she saw that her words meant a lot to him.  
  
"You should go back your room and get every thing ready, then sleep some. You'll need it." It was more of a whisper, but she heard it. She gave a small smile to Kenshin, then left to do as he advised.  
  
It was awkward, but she was able to hide her katana upside down, hanging from her breasts to her knees. For a while, she practiced taking it out then quickly putting it back in, all so fast that any one watching would not suspect her. Finally, she got tired and laid down to rest. Kenshin woke her up after a while, the two walked out of the inn. Many guys hooted and hollered at her, saying that they never saw a boy look so damn good. Kenshin shut them up with a glare, and the two ran off.  
  
At the park, there were many people, couples, and richly dressed children.  
  
"Where is Honoria?"  
  
Kenshin looked around and pointed toward a little girl walking with her father. Horrified, Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "She's just a child."  
  
"Can you do it?"  
  
Kaoru turned toward him and smiled. "Yes, I will show you that I can do many things." Puzzled, Kenshin looked at her, and when the girl and father approached, Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's head and forced a long, experienced kiss upon him.  
  
When he was starting to catch on, he started kissing back and didn't notice the child walk by then abruptly fall down dead, blood splattering everywhere. Kaoru pulled away and looked at her dress and then the girl, and screamed. She screamed so loud that every one turned horrified eyes to the scene of a small girl murdered and a young woman splattered with her blood.  
  
No one suspected Kaoru because every one saw her kissing her lover and how the attack was from behind the girl, splattering her with blood in the opposite direction of the wound. No one knew that this whole thing was planed out, and by a woman.  
  
Kenshin was still in shock from the kiss to register that some time during that kiss; she had actually killed the kid. 'That was the best kiss I've ever had, but not the best circumstances. She killed somebody while we had our first kiss.'  
  
As they walked home in silence, he tried to figure out why he cared so much about the kiss. She was only using him to make it less suspicious. But he did care. For some reason, that one kiss meant more to him then a cover up. He enjoyed it.  
  
"Kenshin, do you think the blood will forever stain my kimono?"  
  
He stopped thinking about the kiss and examined the stains.  
  
"It's still wet. When we get back to the inn, I will help you clean it. I have to clean my gi as well. This is the only one I have for a couple of days."  
  
"Good, I would like to wear this when I return to Hiko. He said that he would have liked to see me wear one more often but I never had the time."  
  
It was quiet again when Kaoru stopped walking. "Kenshin, I'm sorry for what I did. It was the only thing I could think of that would divert attention to us. Please don't be mad."  
  
Kenshin realized that he had a stiff face. He turned to her and smiled lightly. "I'm not mad. I'm just concerned for your well being." He smiled more quirky, "any ways, that kiss was the best unexpected kiss I've ever had."  
  
Kaoru blushed then pushed him to the side. "I didn't know you thought of me that way. Maybe we should get married." Kenshin burst out laughing, a real laugh not shielded, but real and meaningful. He loved how she teased him. Then he turned serious.  
  
"Really, Kaoru, I don't want you to sulk. Now that you started, Katsura knows you can do it and he will start giving you more assignments."  
  
"I will live, so don't worry so much about me. I may be younger than you, but I have just as much strength, physical and mental. Now, let's get home before this blood dries."  
  
Kenshin washed the clothes. Kaoru did it messily and got water every where. Kaoru went to put on her yukata while he washed hers, and he changed while she was cleaning his, then he came back to finish her job.  
  
"I don't know how Hiko could live with your cleaning skills. You are very messy and you don't even get all the dirt and grim off of them."  
  
Kaoru splashed water at him. "I guess uncle just loved me so much."  
  
Kenshin splashed her back. "Or maybe he just thought you were a hopeless cause."  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru looked at him sweetly then dumped the bucket of water over his head. He sat there a minute, then picked her up and carried her to the small pond and dropped her in. Kaoru came up from the water gasping for air and cold. Kenshin laughed and helped her out.  
  
Kaoru put her hands up. "We're even now. Let's go in and dry off."  
  
The two walked to Kenshin's room and he lent her one of his extra yukatas he never used. Kaoru thanked him and went to leave. Kenshin let her get as far as the door when he grabbed her and pulled her into another short kiss.  
  
"Now, we are even."  
  
AHH to sappy. But hey, its nine pages and I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written. But it's for all you who have waited so long. I hope you enjoy. I don't know when the next one will be about but as soon as I think of something to write about, I'll have it up as soon as I can. HEY its three thirty now and I think I will start on another story. Just to make every one happy.  
  
Love Ymir-chan


	6. Contemplations

I really like this story at the moment. My other stories, which I've updated all of them, well I couldn't think of what else to write. To day is Tuesday so Thursday I should have internet, if not then Friday. I hope you liked my last chapter, I guess I didn't get any reviews cus I didn't upload it, but hey. I want to start the story now so bu bye!

Disclaimer- you know I don't own it. So shut up!! cries

Contemplations

* * *

'I'm sitting here because I'm tired, that's all. Ya, only tired, and I just can't go to sleep, that's normal.' The little girl, Honoria, her little face kept popping up in her head, kept feeling the blood run down her arm and face, gathering at her toes. The vision was over exaggerating, but still, it felt so real. Kaoru put her hands to her face, bidding the tears to stay, but they fell down any ways. No sooner did the first tear fall, many more followed, along with sobs and exasperated breathing. She was too focused on the dead girl that she couldn't even thing about the kiss from earlier.

Passed 2 am, she finally calmed down enough, only to feel anger. Not just mad, but infuriated, she was pissed! Kaoru hauled her sword up and bolted out the window, not caring she was only in her sleeping yukata, this was war.

She ran, right into the forest that surrounded the inn, there was no moon to see, the trees shadowing any light. She drew her katana, letting it hang behind her as she ran as fast as her crazed legs could take her. Barefoot, jumping up onto a large fat branch of a humongous tree, Kaoru jumped to the topmost branch, her head peeking out from the highest point, seeing all of Kyoto. The serene settings did nothing to calm her, the bright stars and half moon only agonized her further.

She did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. Clutching her head and pulling at her hair. She lowered herself slowly to the bough, gripping the hard bark till her fingers turned red. Again she screamed, crying almost, for the life that was taken so cheaply by her sword; her cry was ear piercing and throat wrenching, leaving her with a sore throat that only could gurgle uselessly.

"Why, why did I think I could take it? I didn't have to stay, I could have left." Kaoru looked to the half moon and sobbed again. Crazed, she heard her father's laughter; angrily she punched the tree, feeling her own blood run down her knuckles. "You laugh at me again father? Well let me give you something to laugh at. This will be the last time I cry for someone dead by my hands; heaven knows that the girl won't be the last. I will prevail, and I will make sure people like you do not live in this world any longer!" The man's face appeared on the tree, and Kaoru again punched the trunk repeatedly.

"I hate you!"

She'd never been one to talk to herself, and because she was now doing so, she started to laugh, hysterically. Tears ran down her cheeks as she clutched the trunk to steady herself. She stopped abruptly, sat up strait, and hardened her face. Kaoru felt better, and she jumped down from the tree tops to the ground softly and started to walk back to the inn.

'That was interesting.' She looked at her fist and studied the rivulets of blood running down her fingers. 'Blood for blood, just not as much. I will bleed a little for every death I cause.'

* * *

Eh…that's all I could write. My mind is completely fcked up right now. I just wanted to get a little of Kaoru's feelings out right now, since I can relate to some of her angst right now. I will tell you know. When I read over the last chapter, I got the feeling that I was already making them a couple. I am sorry, but that kissing scene was more than any thing just a joke. Kaoru didn't mean any thing by it and neither did Kenshin. Well, now I don't now what to do. I have major writer's block on ALL my stories! Gah! O well. Bye now hope you liked this really really really short chapter. But its all I could muster up to sound half way good.

Forgive me!!

Ymir-chan


End file.
